


Soft As Silk, Sharp As Knives

by RainbowKandiKorn22



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKandiKorn22/pseuds/RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: Kai rarely shows his softer side to the others. That's probably because it's something only Lloyd ever has the privilege to see.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Soft As Silk, Sharp As Knives

**Author's Note:**

> You know the rules. If you don't like Greenflame, turn around and go away.

Such a special day deserved a special treat, and there was no candy in the world that compared to how deliciously sweet Kai was. His clothes were always in the way, hiding away the forbidden fruit that was Lloyd’s boyfriend.

Here he was now, though, fully nude, presented on the plush bed for the heroic Green Ninja to savour. At last, Lloyd had Kai at his mercy.

“So, are you gonna keep standing around, or are you gonna come give me a kiss?” Kai said, smirking. “Seriously, I’m getting chilly.”

Licking his lips, Lloyd slid onto the bed, his own clothes already strewn about the floor. Their lips met, and Lloyd wasted no time in ravenously pushing his tongue into Kai’s mouth, tasting everything he had to offer. His mouth was hot, wet, and held a blend of spiciness and sweetness. Moaning, Lloyd nipped Kai’s bottom lip, tugging on it playfully. He shivered as Kai slid a smooth hand along his back, getting a firm grip on one asscheek and squeezing it.

He pouted as Kai gently pushed him back, his tongue hanging out half an inch from his mouth. “Someone’s been practicing holding his breath...” Kai teased, pushing Lloyd’s bangs out of his eyes.

“It’s called a nose, you know,” Lloyd snarked, kissing the corner of his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Kai gave his ass a playful smack. “You’ve got some mouth on you.”

“You know it. Wanna see what it can do?”

Kai bit his lip, narrowing his eyes in lust. “Hell yeah.”

After getting himself settled, Lloyd kissed along Kai’s jawline, breathing in his warm, intoxicating musk as he worked his way down his boyfriend’s throat. Kai’s Adam’s apple bobbed up, then down, as Lloyd pricked the skin with his teeth; how they were so sharp was beyond him. Lloyd sucked on the skin, seeing in his mind’s eye as a dark bruise bloomed into view, in the shape of his bite. He shivered at the thought, and continued to mark up Kai’s neck with hickeys.

“G-geez, I’m gonna need a scarf or something for tomorrow...” Kai murmured, his breath coming out in huffs.

“Hope not... I want everyone to see them...” Lloyd breathed between bites, brushing his thumb across one bruise. “They gotta know that you’re mine...”

Kai laughed, a breathy sound that made Lloyd shiver in excitement. He laid his head against Kai’s chest, grinning drunkenly as he listened to the soft, but quickening thudding of his heart. A hand held his head there, twirling Lloyd’s golden locks between his fingers. Lloyd turned his head, pressing his lips to one of Kai’s nipples, moving a hand up to the other. He rolled it under his tongue, sucking while twisting the other between his thumb and index finger.

“Nng! Y-you sure love getting me there...”

“I know where all your favourite spots are...and I know how much you love this.” With that, Lloyd bit his nipple gently, relishing the sound of Kai’s surprised squeak.

Further down Kai’s body went Lloyd’s kisses and bites, the latter savouring every delicious part of him. His hands held a firm grip on Kai’s hips, playfully giving a little scratch every now and then. He knew Kai’s limits; he would never intentionally make him hurt more than was pleasurable.

Finally, Lloyd was at his prize: Kai’s thick, six (and a half, they measured) inch cock. He wasn’t superficial, though. Everything around it – a muscular, yet curvaceous ass, and soft, thick thighs – was just as amazing.

Kai ran his hands along his thighs, his fingers sinking in ever so slightly. “You sure love taking in the view, huh?” He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. “I know you want a taste...”

Lloyd gave a foxlike grin, pressing his cheek against Kai’s thigh. It was so unbelievably, delightfully soft to the touch, he couldn’t help but nuzzle his face against it. “Mmm... Yeah. But I wanna get you harder first.”

He licked his thigh slowly, pushing Kai’s hand away from his dick to replace it with his own hand. As Lloyd gave the base a slight squeeze, he nipped the skin of Kai’s thigh, biting along as close to his crotch as he could. Kai shifted his hips, giving a throaty moan as Lloyd switched to the other thigh.

“Hungry, aren’t you...?” he panted, stroking Lloyd’s hair as a means of avoiding bucking his hips; he didn’t need to give Lloyd another penis-related black eye.

Lloyd looked up, winking, then licked a long stripe up the underside of Kai’s dick, eliciting a strangled moan from him. “Starving.”

With that, he wrapped his lips around the tip of Kai’s cock, sucking on it as hard as he could before loosening his lips completely.

Kai shivered, tugging Lloyd’s hair. “You really love teasing me, don’t you? Little brat...”

“Duh. You love it.”

Lloyd dug his fingers into the soft skin of Kai’s thighs, kissing the shaft lightly before taking the head in again. His tongue swirled around, lovingly caressing every dip, vein, and the very apex, taking in the salty taste for all it was. Lloyd looked up, meeting Kai’s dark, glistening eyes. He smiled as best as he could, squeezing his thighs, then taking Kai in halfway.

Kai moaned at the moist heat, his thighs drawing closer to caress Lloyd’s face. He melted into the odd embrace, his hands moving lower to cup Kai’s balls as he sucked. Lloyd slowly shut his eyes, moaning around the shaft, making his boyfriend shiver at the vibrations rippling through it.

The next part was always a bit difficult to do, but Lloyd was determined to bring Kai to climax. He relaxed his throat, taking Kai’s cock in as close to the base as he could. His tongue roamed around the middle of the length, pressing into it as it swept up and down.

Kai’s thighs twitched against Lloyd’s cheeks, the hand tangled in his golden locks trembling. “H-how are you – _ngah!_ – so good at this...?” Lloyd gave a sharp suck in response, giving a short huff of laughter as Kai’s back arched.

He could taste the precum at the back of his throat. The taste often made Lloyd gag, but it was different now; it was still quite bitter, but with a hint of sweetness underneath. It still wasn’t entirely pleasant, but it did spur him on. He sucked harder, stroking and gently squeezing Kai’s balls, his tongue dragging along a vein on the underside. He moved one hand up to the base, his thumb and index finger lightly squeezing to draw Kai’s pleasure out for as long as possible.

Kai’s panting grew heavier, the grip on Lloyd’s hair tightening. “L-Lloyd, I’m getting close...! S-so close!” Indeed, the bittersweet taste was getting stronger, and the grip Kai’s thighs had on his face was making him shiver (not that Lloyd would ever admit to imagining Kai crushing his head between his thighs).

Lloyd brought his mouth down as far as it would go on Kai’s cock, moaning loudly and pressing his fingers into his boyfriend’s balls, the grip he had on the base loosening to massage an orgasm out.

That was all it took for Kai to reach his climax, throwing his head back and crying in ecstasy as he came into Lloyd’s mouth, hips lifting and thighs stiffening and shaking. Thankfully, Lloyd drew back enough that he wouldn’t choke on a combination of dick and semen, but continued to swirl his tongue around it to ease Kai through each wave of pleasure. He breathed through his nose as cum filled his mouth, trying not to focus on the taste.

Kai soon loosened his grip on Lloyd’s hair, shakily petting his head, then his cheeks as he came down from his high. Lloyd released Kai’s now-flaccid length from his mouth, swallowing the bittersweet cum with a hard gulp. Panting, he gave the head a gentle kiss, coming up to nuzzle his nose against Kai’s.

“You know...you don’t have to swallow...” Kai panted, smiling as he held Lloyd’s cheek in one hand. “I won’t be upset if you spit.”

Lloyd shrugged, nestling into Kai’s arms, kissing a bite mark on his neck. “It just felt right, y’know?”

Kai rolled his eyes, moving a hand down to Lloyd’s hip. “Want me to give you a handjob? Then we can watch a movie or something?”

“Mmm... That sounds nice,” Lloyd murmured, laying his cheek on Kai’s chest. He angled his hips towards Kai’s hand eagerly, kissing the bottom corner of his jaw. “Happy Valentine’s, Kai.”

**Author's Note:**

> *points at Kai* You look at him and tell me he's a top.


End file.
